Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier
by Raen Fay
Summary: „Jungs, wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los", sagte Remus, als er mit einem Buch unter dem Arm den Schlafsaal betrat. Peter schaute verstimmt auf. Alle der Rumtreiber, bis auf ihn waren, zu der Weihnachtsfeier von Professor Slughorn eingeladen. James war schon vor gefühlten Stunden im Bad verschwunden, um sich für Lily, welche auch auf die Feier eingeladen war, zurecht zu machen


„Jungs, wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los", sagte Remus, als er mit einem Buch unter dem Arm den Schlafsaal betrat. Peter schaute verstimmt auf. Alle der Rumtreiber, bis auf ihn waren, zu der Weihnachtsfeier von Professor Slughorn eingeladen.

James war schon vor gefühlten Stunden im Bad verschwunden, um sich für Lily, welche auch auf die Feier eingeladen war, zurecht zu machen.

Sirius stand nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor dem Kleiderschrank. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag der halbe Inhalt des Schrankes.

„Verdammt noch mal", hörte man James fluchen, kurz bevor er aus dem Badezimmer trat. „Meine Haare sind eine absolute Katastrophe", sagte er und gestikulierte wild in Richtung seines Kopfes, bevor er sich schließlich die Haare raufte.

Sirius grinste, als er sich scheinbar für ein dunkles Jeanshemd entschieden hatte, welches er überzog und bis zu den Ellenbogen hochkrempelte.

Remus war in der zwischen Zeit ins Bad verschwunden und man konnte die Dusche hören.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad wieder und Remus kam mit nassen Haaren, das Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen zurück in den Schlafsaal. Seinen Oberkörper zierte die Narbe, welche er von dem Werwolfbiss zurück geblieben war und ihn seitdem jeden Tag daran erinnerte, was er war.

Er seufzte und griff sich Kleidung aus seinem Schrank.

James versuchte noch immer verzweifelt irgendeine Ordnung in seine Haare zu bringen, machte es allerdings nur schlimmer.

Sirius lag verschmitzt grinsend auf dem Bett und schaute zwischen Remus und James hin und her. „Können wir los?", fragte er schließlich, als sie Remus vollständig angezogen hatte und sich nochmal durch die Haare wuschelte.

Remus nickte und auch James gab seufzend seine Zustimmung. Fidel sprang Sirus vom Bett auf. „Bis später, Peter", verabschiedeten sich die drei. „Bis später", erwiderte Peter leicht säuerlich.

Man merkte deutlich, dass der Winter eingezogen war. Remus fragte sich, wie Sirius es mit dem bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelten Hemd aushielt ohne zu frieren. Ihm selber war selbst mit Hemd und Pullover kalt. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper und versuchte zumindest die Wärme etwas halten zu können.

Jetzt ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht doch noch seinen Umhang übergezogen hatte. Auch James schien es ähnlich zu gehen, allerdings zierte sein Gesicht ein weltentrückter Gesichtsausdruck. Lily hatte zugesagt mit James auf der Weihnachtsfeier zu tanzen und James sprach seitdem von fast nichts anderem mehr.

Remus war so kalt geworden, dass seine Zähne klappernd aufeinander trafen und er sich wärmend über die Arme rieb. „Wir sind da", verkündete Sirus in dem Augenblick und öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Saal. Angenehme Wärme empfing sie, als sie den Saal betraten.

Es waren bereits einige Schüler anwesend und in einer Ecke konnte Remus Lily und Alice stehen sehen. Alice sprach auf Lily ein, während diese immer wieder nervös durch ihre Haare fuhr. James, der direkt vor ihm ging, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Remus lief in ihn hinein.

Doch James schien das noch nicht mal bemerkt zu haben. Sein Blick galt einzig und allein Lily. „Lily sieht wunderschön aus. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass sie aussieht, als hätte sie in Feenstaub gebadet", wollte James verträumt wissen.

„Sag mal, welcher Flubberwurm ist dir denn durch den Kopf gekrochen", erwiderte Sirus und schaute seinen besten Freund skeptisch an. Sirius blieb jedoch nicht viel Zeit, sich um das Wohlergehen seines besten Freundes zu kümmern, denn er wurde fast sofort von drei hübschen Mädchen umschwärmt, die ihn von seinen Freunden weg zogen.

Remus seufzte, es war ja klar, dass er den Abend alleine verbringen würde, auch wenn er darauf gehofft hatte, dass Sirus möglicherweise bei ihm bleiben würde, wenn schon bekannt war, dass James Zeit mit Lily verbringen würde.

„Nun geh schon zu ihr", versuchte Remus James zu ermutigen und verdrängte die Frust, welche drohte sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Als James strahlend auf die Rothaarige zu ging, wusste Remus warum er eigentlich vor gehabt hatte nicht mit den beiden zu gehen.

Wie so oft fühlte er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf eines der Sofas fallen. Missmutig schaute er zu Sirus hinüber, der gerade eines der Mädchen, die ihn mitgenommen hatten, küsste.

Schon seit geraumer Zeit störte ihn, dass James und Sirus einen solchen anklang in der Damenwelt fanden. Sirus reizte diese Bewunderung bis aufs äußerste aus und hatte fast jeden Tag ein anderes Mädchen bei sich. James hatte immer nur Augen für Lily und stieß somit vielen Mädchen vor den Kopf, die Remus mit Handkuss genommen hätte.

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, besonders über die anwesenden jungen Frauen. Die meisten hielten sich kichernd in Sirus unmittelbarer Nähe aus. Einige saßen oder standen, hatten ihre Gläser fest in der Hand und schaute missmutig zu Lily herüber. Und die übrigen versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von Frank Longbottom, einem Hufflepuff aus dem gleichen Jahrgang wie Remus, auf sich zu ziehen.

Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich so naiv waren, zu denken, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erhalten können, wo dieser doch seit nun fast zwei Jahren mit Alice MacDougal, Lilys bester Freundin und Gryffindor des siebten Jahrgangs, eine Beziehung führte. Man munkelte sogar, dass sie sobald das Schuljahr beendet war in den Bund der Ehe eintreten würden.

Remus fragte sich immer wieder, was ihn von den dreien unterschied. Ja, er sah nicht so gut aus, wie die drei, aber er empfand sich dennoch als attraktiv und doch hatte noch keines der Mädchen versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Frustriert atmete er aus und entschied entgegen seiner sonstigen Art ein Glas Feuerwiskey zu trinken.

Warm rann der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab, während er Sirus immer und immer wieder missmutige Blicke zu warf. Auch James galt immer mal wieder ein missmutiger Blick, aber Remus versuchte sich zurück zu halten, gönnte er seinem besten Freund doch den Erfolg bei seiner großen Liebe. Als sein Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifte konnte er seinem Blick nicht trauen, als er Lily und James fand.

Die beiden saßen an der Bar und James hielt die Hand von Lily. Verlegen lächelten sich die beide immer wieder an und unterhielten sich angeregt. Remus versuchte sich zu freuen, aber die Freude wollte nicht wirklich kommen.

Schon eine ganze Weile hatte er bemerkt, dass sich Lilys Verhalten James gegenüber verändert hatte. Es fing in den ersten Wochen des Schuljahrs an. Lily und James wurden beide zu Schulsprecher ernannt und James hatte durch das Amt viel seines kindlichen Übermuts verloren.

Je mehr diese Übermut schwand, desto mehr Interesse schien Lily an ihm zu haben. Remus hatte oft beobachtet, wie nervös Lily wurde, wenn James in ihrer Nähe war. Immer wieder hatte die Rothaarige seinen besten Freund angelächelt und immer öfter auch das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht.

Natürlich hatte es ihn gefreut, dass James von Lily die Aufmerksamkeit bekam, die er sich so lange erhofft hatte. Doch immer wieder war dort dieses furchtbare Gefühl alleine zu sein. Keinen mehr zu haben, wenn James und Sirus mal wieder die Helden der Frauenwelt waren und Peter wo auch immer hin verschwunden war.

Frustriert hatte Remus noch mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, als die sechs vorangegangen Jahre. Er wollte so nicht denken, schließlich waren es seine besten Freunde, aber immer wieder wallte diese Gefühl, des allein gelassen werdens in ihm auf.

„Remus, ich denke das war genug für heute Abend", hörte er die Stimme von Alice und merkte, wie sich das Sofa senkte. Erschrocken tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. Alice hatte ihm das Whiskeyglas aus der Hand genommen und Remus stellte fest, dass er bereits drei leere Gläser vor sich stehen hatte.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, erkannte Sirus, der schon wieder mit einem andern Mädchen zu gange war und kurz darauf fand er auch James. Lily hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und die beide teilten einen unschuldig wirkenden Kuss. Remus konnte das Strahlen in James Augen erkennen.

Er schnaubte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt der einzige in seinem Freundeskreis war, der Singel war. Selbst Peter hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, was zwei Jahre unter ihnen war, klar zu machen.

„Remus", begann Alice und Remus wand sich ihr zu. Er musste schlucken als er die Fürsorge erkannte, die in Alices Augen zu erkennen war. „Lass ihnen ihr Glück. Wir alle mussten so lange darauf warten", versuchte sie Remus von seinen finsteren Gedanken abzulenken.

„Tanzt du mit mir?", fragte sie schließlich. „Aber Frank…", erwiderte Remus. „Nichts aber Frank. Er hat mich zu dir geschickt. Er will sich um Sirus kümmern und ich habe mir gedacht er würde dir ganz gut tun, dich mal auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Schon den ganzen Abend schaust du so enttäuscht."

Remus zuckte mit den Schulter, ließ sich allerdings von Alice mit auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. „Es gibt da etwas, das sollte ich dir vielleicht mal erzählen. Als wir im vierten Jahr waren, da haben Lily und ich beide für dich geschwärmt. Im Gegensatz zu den andern Jungs aus unserem Jahrgang warst du schon so erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst. Wir haben und nie getraut dir davon zu erzählen, weil wir Angst davor hatten, du könntest uns zurück weißen und naja, weil dich halt auch nur eine hätte haben können", erzählte Alice, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend getanzt hatten.

Erstaunt schaute Remus sie an. „Du kannst mir das ruhig glauben. Remus du hast eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf die Damenwelt, du bist nicht der coole Schwarm aller Mädchen. Dich himmeln sie nicht auf den Fluren an. Die Mädchen, die sich für dich begeistern versuchen ihre Begeisterung gut zu verstecken. Du bist der romantische junge Mann, der eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft ausstrahlt und einschüchternd wirkt.

Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Mädchen nur wegen dir regelmäßig in die Bibliothek gehen? Jedes Mal wenn ich dort war, sah ich zuwenigst eine, die immer wieder über den Ran ihres Buches zu dir schielte und nicht selten konnte ich beobachten, wie dein Name mit Herzchen zusammen einen Weg auf ihre Pergamente fand.

Den ganzen Abend über konnte ich einige Mädchen beobachten, die dir immer wieder Blicke zugeworfen haben, sich aber nicht trauten zu dir zu gehen. Und auch jetzt gerade werden wir von wenigstens drei Mädchen sehr aufmerksam beobachtet. Was ich dir sagen will Remus, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, dass James, Sirus und auch Peter ihre Erlebnisse mit Frauen haben. Es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, da wirst du dich hoffnungslos verlieben und wenn sie dich auch liebt, dann wird sie nicht so blöd sein diesen Augenblick zu verpassen.

Wir Frauen wissen, was wir an einem Mann wie dir haben und du bist die Sorte Mann um die, die Frauen kämpfen, wenn sie ihn einmal haben. Gib nicht auf Remus", meinte Alice und konnte beobachten, wie Remus missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck immer weiter verschwand und diesem unglaublichen Lächeln Platz machte. Dieses Lächeln war eine der Sachen, die sie damals an ihm bewundert hatte.

Dieses Lächeln was einen selber glücklich machte und das Strahlen in den Augen welches die Aufrichtigkeit des Lächelns unterstrich.

Als die drei Jungs kurz nach Mitternacht auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal waren wurden sie von Lily und Alice begleitet. Die beiden jungen Frauen ging einige Meter vor ihnen und James Blick glitt immer wieder über Lily. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben", freute er sich.

„Ich gratuliere", sagte Sirius und klopfe James auf die Schulter. „Ich freue mich auch sehr für euch", gab auch Remus seine Meinung ab. „Sag mal Remus, was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert? Du strahlst so", wollte Sirus neugierig, wie er nun einmal war wissen.

Remus Lächeln wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war noch breiter. „Mir ist einiges bewusst geworden heute", erwiderte Remus nur.


End file.
